


【佐鼬】狼女

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: 我都不知道算啥paro了，白狼佐x狼女鼬，看了会骂我欺诈的双性生子，毛线都没有，第三人视角
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬
Kudos: 2





	【佐鼬】狼女

这个名叫木叶的村庄，像是仅存在于神话中的地方。并不是说村庄古风浓郁，保留着久远时代的生活遗迹；抑或是人民淳朴，没有进入勾心斗角的世纪。他们百年前才从山的那头搬过来，据传那年的山火毁掉了新种的禾稼也毁掉了他们居住的村庄，满山植被也被烧的一干二净。这可能是夸张，但当时的惨状确实给很多人留下了深刻的记忆。即使第二年绿意又发，他们也不肯再回去了。

水车和发电机辘辘地转着，耕牛和机器并肩走在田垄上——这样的杂交情景，也毫不意外的出现在这个村庄中。我被骗了很多钱，而入山的向导丢下我一个人走了，直到去外界交易的好心村人将我从莽莽群山和烈烈兽啸中拯救出来。

村民们尽管还供奉着杂七杂八的古神和祖先，显然也并不热衷。这一切都过时了，他们一边恐惧过时，一边对未来并不灰心，“今岁落花会是来年新花的养料”，村里的老人坐在木凳上，抽着烟，这么说道。他们知道所有年轻人不再感兴趣的掌故，面对我们这类如饥似渴探求的外地人，所谓学者、科学家时，会流露出山神般的狡黠。

这个名叫木叶的小村庄，它的神话之处，恰恰在包裹它、守护过去的村庄、令如今的年轻人怨声载道、令我吃了不少苦头的这座山中。它既可以呼唤祖先的魂灵，也强烈地震颤着我的魂灵，哪怕在这里以什么凄惨的方式死去，也不过是重新召归到群山的怀抱中。

当我对领路的老人诉说这种体验时，他诧异而又赞许地点点头说，只要每一代还有村人的灵魂回到祖先那里去，神就没有抛弃我们。庆祝丰收的时候，为猎手举行哀悼的时候，我们仍然处在先祖的世代。既不是遥远的天上的世代，也不是坚实的大地的世代，而是天空与大地之间的，精灵的世代。就像这林中的野兽、河中的游鱼、碧空的飞鸟一样。

而我的考察对象，就是这样的两位精灵。虽然不过百年，村人多数已经忘掉他们的来历，而且他们在过去也不是什么好的象征，要说的话，甚至以恶制恶的成分还要更大一些。过去，村人以这二位和火光吓退前来袭击的野兽，祈求异常的天气恢复正常。

作为小心翼翼的报答，秋猎后的村人定期为他们献上淋漓的血祭。如果这二位神灵再古几分，说不定能享到那确实残留着原始剽悍的人头祭。一般的村人除了祭祀，不会到那里去。我请人做导游时，即使开出了金珠的高价，村人们面面相觑，无一答应。问及原由，都支支吾吾，说也说不出个所以然来。有人说“不带着祭品去会被恶神当作祭品”，有人说“恶神会使你永远走不出大山”，众说纷纭，还有“二神嬉戏，不欲人见”，那人学了些外人的习气，开头故意说得隐晦，然后才颇感难为情的说，他们喜爱纵淫，常常没日没夜地交媾，不想让我们破坏二人的独处。

总之，七嘴八舌说了半天，一旦我问到来历，全都哑了口。乍听是父母的父母辈将此秘密严防死守，故意没有使其流传下来。但我问村中年事已高的老人们时，他们一个个露出嫌恶的神色，连连摆手，有的还往地上呸了两口，叨叨着驱邪的话，旋即背过身去，不再理我。

村庄不小，我走了大半天，唯一的收获是某个老人说漏嘴的“姐弟”，那老人发现自己说漏嘴后毫不犹豫地给了自己一耳光，好像碰上了什么脏东西似的，转入祠堂黄灰的帘幕后，喃喃地开始念经。

姐弟……？

可从前面得到的资料来说，这二位是夫妻。还是那种，用我们的话讲，恩爱非常的一对。用封建时代古人的话讲，爱过于礼乃至于有点不知廉耻的一对。假如这对夫妻是姐弟，那么或许村人的避讳可解一二。但仍然有许多可疑的地方。

村庄的起源，便是一对从膏脂般的浮沫中诞生的兄妹。村人对始祖神相当崇敬，家家的壁上都挂有草灰绘就的肖像画，谈论始祖神的媾和是也都是齐声赞叹：多么好的婚姻啊！又或者说，感谢始祖神的恩赐，并不意味着继承那逐渐不符合人类进程的且不过是无可奈何的权益之举的乱伦。然而稍微了解一下就知道，情形却恰恰相反。

我们所谓的乱伦习气在这个村庄隐去也不过一百年，还是受到外来影响，甚至村内某些同姓村人还残留着大家族形态，如今仍坚持内婚。何况木叶本身也较为封闭，村人基本都是彼此远亲近亲。也可能真的是神的眷顾，所谓基因的力量没有表现在木叶人身上，他们不仅没有生得缺陷，其中男子更是比我见过的任何一个地方的都要俊美。

上了年纪，这种美在松弛的脸皮和鱼尾纹，一般人所恐惧的象征着美的皮相的消逝上，反倒更有韵味，就像陈酒或是古木。我面前的这位木叶村长，就是这一类超越了岁月的人。

在处处碰壁之后，终于有一位婆婆答应帮助我。但她说自己也不敢靠近那个地方，只有被恶神认可的人可以接近。每年的祭典，也是他主持的。就是这位村长。他任上已经数十年了，现在已经是最老的那一批，仍未退休。百年前的迁居后，他接任村长，将村庄治理得井井有条，没有村人不对他心服口服。她的话语里满是尊敬。更可贵的是，他是一位平易近人的村长，从不以势压人。

我请她带我去村长处。她说，村长一般不在家，都在办公处。即使晚上也不回家，常常坐着看星星。于是我请她带我去村长看星星的地方。她脚步小，走得慢，得到了线索，我的心也放下来，一边走一边观察日落时呼喝众人回家的村人，一边想着恶神。

恶神，其实是捣乱的精灵，远不到天上诸神的程度。他们令人头痛却又避不开，人们半带畏惧半带讨好地将它升格为神。一般来说，当然希望恶神离得越远越好。可这两尊恶神，却巍巍地处在村中最神圣的地方，甚至担当守护者的重任。我的好奇心愈来愈重了。还未见到恶神，我就模拟了千般恶神的形状。

恶神的拟身是狼。此处天象常有惊雷，百年前的山火，说不定就是雷电引发的。人们以其迅猛和威力，称呼雷为电狼。恶神又是一对。如此想来，大概是一对黑暗中瞪着幽幽的眼睛、牙齿上滴着可怜的梅花鹿的血、前肢上有一层薄薄的极有爆发力的腱子肉、一身灰毛的恶狼夫妻的形象吧。山林中遇见狼群，老虎也要退避三舍。我不禁又拟出狼王夫妇带领群狼啸月的场景。有些地方的说法，满月会在群狼的啸声中变红，人们看到这样的月亮要及时躲起来，防止血光临头带来灾祸。

“到了。您请自己进去吧。”婆婆说。

村长年事虽高，精神矍铄，言谈开朗。他的脸上有六根猫须，我原以为那是某种图腾，后来才知道那是长在他脸上的。他出生时，村里最好的两位猎手，也就是他的父母，在山林中遇害，只有他幸免于难。据说是被他父母重伤的狐狸的诅咒，脸上就带了这几根胡须。我去见他时，狐狸就在他身旁睡觉。看见生人进来，狐狸眯起一条缝看了我一眼，呲了呲牙齿，又趴回自己前腿上打呼噜。村长轻喝了一声，九喇嘛，不得无礼。训斥更像亲昵。然而狐狸根本没鸟他。

村长挠挠头，这个动作让他显得还像个少年。他不好意思地对我说，抱歉啊，九喇嘛就是这样，不过他没什么恶意。

狐狸过去也是一个村庄头痛的事情，何况村长的父母都被狐狸杀死。看见这一幕，我惊讶的不知道说什么，如果为了我的好奇触碰对方早逝的父母，那也太不应该了。

我换了一个不那么尴尬实际上只是更尴尬的开场：“您的妻子儿女……”

村长笑起来，“说什么啊，我没结婚，我可不像那个家伙。”他挠着狐狸下巴，“我跟九喇嘛不是好好的嘛，干嘛要结婚？”九喇嘛对他这种玩猫行径很不满意，但在村长熟练抚弄下舒服地哼哼，假如我没听错，甚至有点难为情。

村长也像一只志得意满的大猫笑了起来。“九喇嘛在那次山火中救下了我，之后就一直跟着我了。”

他相当健谈，面对小辈丝毫不摆长辈架子。自己又历经世事，见识颇多，因此，和村长交谈非常愉快，悲惨的是他思维转进如飞，一不小心我就忘了他前面说的什么。

“九喇嘛可是好不容易才保下的。”他爱惜地摸着狐狸油光水滑的皮毛，神色出乎意料的难过，“村里原来是绝不许这类动物出没的，尤其是人兽往往有着难解的血仇。九喇嘛打定主意一辈子跟着我，我怎么能叫它被人杀死……”说着说着竟语带哽咽。“不过幸好，我留下它了。现在大家也逐渐接受它了。”他叹了口气，“如果……如果……那个家伙说不定，也可以留下来。”

他的话语中，出现了很多次那个家伙。每次提到那个家伙，他总是有些不甘心和遗憾的味道。

“不好意思，见笑了。”他说。神情正经起来。“我们谈正事吧。可以到外面去谈……”他指着外面，我顺着他的视线望去，天空仿佛深蓝的水晶器皿，盛着列星点点，我路上所见的淡紫的夕雾缭绕的嵯峨石峰，像是随着太阳沉了下去，显得夜空更加高远辽阔。

这样的天空，说是诸神的居所，确实不过分。

“过去那个家伙也经常这么看星星。他说以前常与他哥哥一起，养成习惯了。”

“那他们兄弟感情一定很好。”我顺口接道。

村长一愣，不知为何有些尴尬。

“也不能这么说……不，”他貌似对描述这件复杂的事情感到苦恼。

我只是无心一提，顺嘴开了个玩笑，“难不成他们一起看星星，还做着杀死彼此的梦吗？”

没想到他竟然赞同地点点头。“很有可能。即使不想杀死彼此，那个家伙梦里肯定也全是他。”

我来了兴趣。“那个家伙是个什么样的人呢？”

“……是我过去很好很好的朋友。你之前说村里的男子都很漂亮，啊虽然我当年也很帅啦但不得不承认以小姑娘的眼光的话村里最帅的还是那个家伙……你要是看见他，你也会震撼的。”

是个美男子喔。我心中记下一笔。旋即看见他有些伤感的神色，又思及他如此频繁地提起旧友，“他……去世了吗？抱歉。”

“没有。”村长说，语气格外笃定，“他怎么可能死呢？”

“他离开这里了吗？”

“或许吧。”

他也不给我解释，大概觉得，笃信的事情不需要外人理解吧。据我的推测，还是死了可能性比较大。他们同龄的话，活到这个年纪的本来就没多少人。我这几天，也并没有见到帅得人神共泣的老爷爷。而且，他这个口气，显然他们上一次见面，已经是很久之前了。在什么都不发达的当时，离开村庄无异于送死。或许神明恻隐，但机率实在很小。

想到这里，我丧失了继续探索的欲望。于是提起正事，毕竟旁支的故事再怎么精彩，都需要一条主线。

“我来到这里，是想调查这里供奉百年的恶神。我走访了好几天，不知为何，村人都对此有所忌讳，恐怕担忧触碰神灵吧。”我拿不准村长的想法，倘若他也像村人一样，不久前言笑晏晏，听我说出来意就勃然变色乃至拂袖而去，那我只能像没头苍蝇转上几天再不甘离去吧。我不想这样，无论出于我的科研还是兴趣，因此我尽可能恳切地对他说。我相信他会帮我的。

没想到，我只说出了目的，他就低下头，我看不清他的表情。后面好像完全没听我说话。我说完后，也不好催促，只有默默等待他的答复。

良久，他才闷闷开口，声音完全没了之前的开朗，而是淤积了什么似的。我之前觉得，他的声音像足以靡倒一切的风，现在不由猜测，难道风也有越不过的高墙、吹不折的巨木？

“……你说，那个家伙啊。”

那个家伙？

等等……

虚构的美男子的脸和虚构的恶狼的下身霎时缝在一起，我有些分裂。

他看到我的脸色从迷惘到恍然，有些怀念地笑笑。

“你不是来找佐助君的吗？他就是你要找的……哦，神。”

所以，所谓恶神不仅不是恶狼，还是一位极其俊美的男子，与眼前的村长是旧友，还有一个爱恨不清的哥哥……

“你知道宇智波一族吗？”

“啊，我知道。我来之前翻找民族志资料，查考记载，他们至少百年前就不在村里居住了。”我为这趟准备了不少材料，“他们称自己为狼和火的后裔，族群个性孤僻傲慢，即使群居也很少互相来往，少结婚姻，即使结婚也只找同姓。唔……他们敬奉掌管山火的神灵，据说受到蒙佑的人，也可以掌管火芽，代价是回复祖先的狼形。”

村长惊讶地看着我。“你怎么知道这些的？”

说出来有些羞耻，但我还是告诉他了。“很多年前宇智波一族有人被卖到外界，当众现出狼形，当街喷火，吓得众人纷纷逃窜。时人作为一件奇事记载下来了，不过时间过去太久了，记载也很偏僻，我也不确定有没有遗漏。”

“……那他后来呢？”

“……被卖去马戏团当珍稀表演动物了。但是狼性凶残，很快因为伤人被处死了。”我哽了半天，简略地告诉了他这件不怎么人道的丑事。

村长不置可否，静了一会儿，这时候他身上突兀地显出了老年的影子，因为这片影子，哀伤也只是淡淡地划过了。他继续说，“佐助君和他的哥哥，就是宇智波一族的末裔。”

“他们绝后了吗？”

“不一定。当时来说，确实绝后了。宇智波家只剩下他们两个，我最后一次见到他们两个，不，只有佐助君一个，是在那场要了很多村人的命、也差点要了我的命的山火里。”他仰起头看着天空，却不像心有余悸，“火光映亮了一整片星空。银河烧干了，列星飘堕，满月变红，像是神谴的末日似的。”

“那是极端糟糕的预兆。活下来的村人在当时的村长、我的老师指挥下连夜搬到了这里。”他有些疲惫了，“这是个很长的故事，这样，明天我带你去他们那里，我会一点点告诉你。”他严肃起来，“但是你要听我的话，佐助君不是个好相与的人。”

“今天晚上不可以吗？”我终于找到头绪了，略有些得意忘形，很想一鼓作气。“今天晚上的星光很好诶，很适合赶路。”

“难不成你是个色鬼？”

我闹了个大红脸。“哪里的话！”

村长冲我做了个鬼脸。

“星光这么好，佐助君当然要和他的哥哥一起看星星。而且快满月了……”

“佐助君的哥哥估计肚子也像月亮一样涨起来了。”

“什么？难道俊美的佐助君，竟然有一个啤酒肚哥哥吗？”虽然从未见过佐助一面，我还是不由得对这个梦幻的男子产生了类似于粉丝的心情。以至于我听到佐助君不好相处时并没有感到棘手，而是更兴奋了，理当如此啊！佐助君的哥哥，更应当是一位美男子嘛。不过理智拾回了我，龙生九子，佐助君有个长得不好看的哥哥，也很正常，只是我心里小小的有些失落。

“什么啊……”村长打了个手势，然后开始做动作，先是轻柔地抚摸肚皮，接着抱住手臂摇来摇去，他一个老人家，做出来十分诡异，“我是说这个！”

我摸不着头脑。随即想通了什么，目瞪口呆，“你是说怀孕？我的天哪！”随即又想起了村人说的“姐弟”，只觉得愈发混乱。“那个……他到底有个哥哥还是姐姐？”

“是啊所以我说不一定嘛。”九喇嘛颇为嫌弃他现身教学，尾巴一甩屁股对着他。

“既可以说是哥哥也可以说是姐姐，还可以是妻子哦。”他难以理解的话语像是魔音灌入我的耳膜，但在我明白了这些词句的意思后，它又诡艳优美的宛如一个神话故事，“鼬对佐助君来说，可能就像天上的月亮，有着无可比拟的变幻的魔力吧。你听过天狼食月么？”

我点点头，还沉浸在他刚刚的话语中。

就算我读过很多文明里男人生孩子和阴阳人生孩子的材料，第一次听闻有人亲口确证真实性，还是非常震撼。如果说，神话是一头巨龙，那么这部分大概是巨龙触及人间的尾尖。尽管我被其感动，但我的理智叫我并没有十分相信村长的话。即使有灵，那也是只能感触，或者在昏昧之间得见的，怎么能去见到呢？他可能在为我设下譬喻而已，我们最终要借助非凡的手段到达那里，比如致幻的药藤之类，指不定还得挑战一下极限运动。

“大概，佐助君对鼬，就是天狗望着月亮，心中抱着吞噬的欲望吧。所以他最后吃掉了他。”

我并未明白村长的用意。在抱定对方说的大部分话语都是譬喻之后，这个吃明显更不可能是现实中的吃，何况，那是个月亮一样会怀孕的哥哥，怎么能落到现实中的弟弟腹中呢？这个吃，约莫是性交或者其他什么的隐喻吧。

就算如此，我还是兴奋得一宿没有睡着。干脆就躺在麦场上，秋风干爽，颜色冷淡的秋花也碎碎地开了。纤云不时变动，在我眼中有时凑成两头大狼的样子，有时凑成对称的人样，有时又是一人一狼的模样。夜晚不是休息的寂寞的夜晚，相反，是活的、生长的时刻。秋月正在生长，像一粒种子、一朵花那样顶开禁锢自己的蓓蕾和泥土。它从我脚上爬到我的头顶，缺少的那弯夜色月牙越来越细。

两头吞噬彼此的恶狼，两位血缘相亲的美人……

我翻了个身。

天才蒙蒙亮，村长就催我带好干粮出发。他的精神头总是让我忘掉他是个老人，腿脚比年轻人还灵便，还带着一头拉风的狐狸。常言道老马识途，老狐更不遑多让，九喇嘛对地形和方向的判断令人惊叹。

“原来不是在村内或者村子的后山上啊……”我擦擦汗。

村长催促我快跟上。这里落石很多，最好迅速通过。“你也听到他们说了……恶神（我从来不这么觉得，他补充道，语气是我从没见过的激烈），所以他们根本不愿意让他们留在近处。”

“诶？”那我迷惑了，“他不是在木叶最神圣的地方吗？还能辟邪什么的……”

“是在木叶最神圣的地方。不过不是如今这个木叶，而是原来的木叶，百年前，我们和他们的家，渡河而来的祖辈挑选的，树叶飞舞的地方。运气好的话，第二天中午能到。”村长苦笑着，“辟邪？辟什么邪祟？众人想要驱赶的野兽，正是他和他的哥哥啊。”

之后我们不再说话，只专心赶路。这条路是迁居的先辈走过的路，作古的先辈的履痕从那头一路延伸到我们脚下，年轮愈长，树上作记的刻痕愈加深刻，像是一道流不出泪的伤口，铭记着百年前的惊心动魄，虫蚁有序地蜿蜒前行。

幸好，第二天中午前，我们就到那了。隐约还看得见一点村落的遗迹，覆盖其上的，是焕发的新绿。深绿的山坡上，只有这一片像是刚出生的小孩，叶子也圆润的像是小孩的手掌。一百年或许足以代谢世人，对于山林来说不过一瞬。村长打了个呼哨，九喇嘛跑回来，他俯首对九喇嘛说了几句话，回头对我说，“我让九喇嘛给这里的动物打声招呼，不会惊扰它们。”

村长砍倒了少部分灌木，为我们辟出一条道路。我一边紧张，一边兴奋，但还要保持动作幅度不太大。忽然，村长停下脚步，我差点撞到他。“到大门了。”

大门的所在之处空无一物，唯有秋叶在略显凄冷的天气中颤颤地红着。他翻开泥土，叫我也来帮忙，不一会儿我们就看到人植下的木桩，扛过了山火和腐蚀。我以前读过一个故事，两个不死不休的王国之间有一道罂粟花作为边界，无论怎么拔除，第二年它仍然顽固地在那里生长。而将要进入秘境的我，也许这根奇迹般残存下来的木桩就是隔开俗世的木叶与眼前属于过去、记忆、传说的木叶的罂粟花吧。

村长转过身来。他的嘴角不自然地抽动着，对我说：“你知道，为什么村人称他们为恶神吗？”不等我说什么，他伸手撕掉了自己的半边脸皮。做好了心里准备的我还是不由得倒吸一口冷气——

那半张脸上，全是可怖的疤痕。从眼角到下巴处，损毁尤为严重。

村长没有为我的举动感到生气。他抓了一把泥土，在脸上均匀地搓揉。不一会儿，脸就恢复成我原初见到的模样。

“名叫宇智波鼬的姐姐，是村中的魔女。佐助，她的弟弟，不知道从什么时候起，经常会无法控制地现出狼形，从女子心慕的对象变成了人人畏惧的魔狼。她诅咒了所有伤害过、想要伤害佐助的人。我这还算好的了……”他说，“受她诅咒的人，死相总是凄惨非常，五脏六腑都被烧焦了。”

木叶村不是个小村。村长从村头带我走到村尾，并将村内的建筑一一指给我看。这时候已是黄昏，绣球花色的夕阳柔美而梦幻。我想起村人给我讲的地狱观：这世界分为三层。上层的天空是疲惫的青碧的水之影，下层是疲惫的过往的世人。中间是夕照和树荫。地狱不在地下，而在人世中央。

“这是宇智波一族的故宅，过去佐助和鼬的家。”

“按照方位，这应该是村内祭社的地方。”

“是的。对雷、火感知能力很强的宇智波一族，不仅有自己的私祭，族长也是守护木叶社火的祭司。佐助的母亲，就是最后一任祭司。”

院落并不深，但草木比起村内其它地方很有些年头，因着其他地方几乎看不出人的踪迹，而此处还能感知到原主留下的气息，不由得营造出庭院寂寂的荒凉之意。

院落的长草中立着一座漆色斑驳的雕像。这就是我要找的东西了吗？我看向村长，村长默许地点点头。

真是跟我想象的完全不一样。

雕塑是一人一狼。我原以为，佐助和鼬中，倘若鼬是人的模样，应该非常女性化。没想到，身为双性人、穿着女装的鼬，虽然不出意料是位大美人，轮廓也很柔和，还是能一眼看出来，那是男子。这也很奇怪。假如他是一位正常男性，我没准会把他认成女的。

强壮的巨狼原本该是雕塑的中心，可巨狼宠物似的躺在鼬的膝上，身材娇小的鼬将他的头整个抱在怀里，手指梳理他的毛发。既不扭曲、也不奇幻、更不超现实，如果他怀中不是一头巨狼，那只是人世间最普通的家庭温馨；就算他抱着一头巨狼，那也是再普通不过的场景。夕霞轻柔地搭在这对姐弟身上，马上天就黑了，而他的动作仿佛也在对弟弟说：快睡吧。有我在。

恶神恶神，无论恶还是神，好像都不沾边。

明明该是超乎我预料的事情，不知怎得竟有些遗憾，好像有什么没有得到满足。

“佐助长什么样子？”

“为什么不问鼬长什么样子？”

“欸？”

“鼬可能更认为狼形是她的本体哦。佐助君的人形，和鼬非常像呢，不过线条更凌厉一些。”

“佐助很长一段时间都想毁掉这座雕像，他觉得这非常不实地刻画了他和鼬的关系，村人过去倚靠这座雕像来部分转移佐助君的怒火。”

“为什么？听到现在，我都觉得，他和他的姐姐感情至少不错。”

“因为身为魔女的鼬，杀害了他的家人。”

“……！”我捂住嘴。

“鼬同样诅咒了宇智波全族人。不过，诅咒自己的族人要简单许多。宇智波一族花了许多时间才掌握既不回复狼形又能控制火的能力，又在漫长的岁月中淡掉了身为人狼的记忆。鼬的诅咒，让他们在一夜之间全部化为狼形，村里发生了从未有过的大暴动。最后，在当时的村长和鼬的领导下，村人用火将狼驱赶到家族集会的山上，无路可逃的狼群一个个从悬崖上跃下。”

“……他为什么要这么做？”

村长没有理我，“我从头告诉你这令人悲哀的命运吧。鼬和佐助的关系，很小的时候——那应该很久了，感情非常要好，佐助是鼬的影子和尾巴。鼬在控火上极有天赋，宇智波一族将他作为下一任祭司培养。”

“为什么？也没有人知道或者关心为什么。人们说，鼬将神圣的火的灵魂出卖给了邪神，不仅杀死了族人，还给村里带来了灾难。一夜失去了所有亲人的佐助，充满憎恨地回望了哥哥一眼，仰天冲月亮发出了第一声狼嚎，头也不回地离开了村子。

鼬之后变得越来越古怪。他虽然性格颇有冷淡之处，之前待人倒也谦和。他将自己深锁在阴森的大宅中，从早到晚，从日到月，闭门不出。祖传的深蓝的祭衣，也被他更换成了不祥的黑色。他的行为越来越偏向女性，本来，他就是阴阳同体的异类。人们说邪神喜爱女性的祭品，和作为媒介的女性肉体。祭司的权益移交给了日向一族，他则由圣女堕落成了魔女。”

“后来人们才知道他是在雕刻这座雕像，雕像完成一半后，他就将它摆到院中，有时对着沉思，有时添上几笔，有时在院中踱步。不过，任谁看到加害者带着微笑雕刻自己与受害者亲密无间的样子，也会脊背发凉吧。那座雕像日臻完成，但两个人的眼睛，鼬始终没有下手雕刻。”

我看向雕像的眼睛。佐助和鼬，他们的眼神都是温柔而满足的。那给我一种感觉，就算两个人被分开，鼬抱着其他东西，佐助趴在其他地方，他们的眼神也在望着彼此，只注视彼此。

“那他后来怎么完成的？”

“某天，一个路过宅邸的人听到鼬的声音。他请对方将自己抬到院中的雕像前。那人本不愿理会，可强大而神秘的鼬也会这般请求帮助，他的好奇战胜了他的理性。最终，他走入这座阴暗的宅子。

鼬的景象惨不忍睹。假如写下来，可能每一个人都不忍卒读。那个人后来也只记下了，明明是悲惨的样貌，眼睛却亮得吓人，没有人能拒绝那样的眼睛，即使明知道可能是魔术。他被这种惨象震慑了，所以帮鼬成就了这座雕像。”

“他……怎么了？”

“他被夜里潜入的、一腔憎恨的弟弟强奸了。然后，那拖了几个月都没有刻出的眼睛，终于落笔了。”

“……”我面对着雕像恬静的笑容，油然产生了不实感。

“就像他的弟弟被这座雕像激怒一样，人们也为此深深惊怖。他彻头彻尾成了讨人嫌的魔女，过去喜欢他、讨厌他的人现在都害怕他；喜欢佐助、讨厌佐助的人现在都害怕他。人们都恐惧他不可捉摸的诅咒降临到自己头上。”

“最后一根稻草是……”

他给我指那座雕像。我顺着他手指看去，鼬腹部衣料的线条较之他处更为柔滑，似乎微微隆起。

“他怀上了佐助的孩子。人们沸腾起来，他曾经以火逼死了自己的同族，如今也应该受火的报复！他不是火的魔女呢，那就让他回到火里去！”

“村人一再抗议下，众人准备了油、薪柴和火刑架，依照祖先的步骤，做了三天祭祀，将各色香草投到熊熊燃烧的社火中。新任的日向一族祭司穿着白祭衣，用美玉和长剑祓除邪秽。”

“火的一族，被火烧死，倒也真是不错的死法。”不知何时，村长的语调跟当初完全不一样了。我再看他时，他脸上那六根猫须不见了，而跟随在他身边的狐狸也不见了，只有半张脸尚可看。我明明清醒着，却好像在古冢中做梦。

暮色下沉，昭示着黑夜的到来。那就把这个梦做下去吧。

“他很幸运，没有那样死去。鼬并没有抵抗。然而，在火舌吞噬他的那一刻，流浪在外的佐助赶回来救了他。狼的可怕的占有欲，不允许自己的猎物死在别人手里。”

“后来，人们再见到鼬，他身上的衣服破破烂烂，牙齿也变尖了，臂上纹着火的图腾。他的腹部多数时刻都是隆起的，但人们从来没见到过小狼或是小人狼跟随在侧。他没有被弟弟吃掉，因为那对憎恨着彼此的狼女和野狼姐弟，从来在山林中如影随形。”

“他们回不去村子，也没有被野狼群接纳，无论到哪里都被驱赶。那种活法真是生不如死吧！怨恨对方，却不能抛下对方，还要跟对方一起活着。直到百年前的那一夜……”

“星光黯淡了。”他说，“今晚的月亮会非常明亮。我带你到山坡上看看吧。佐助跳崖的那个地方。”

我的脚步不听使唤。某种神秘的感情驱使着我；忽地，风中传来一声狼啸。紧接着，四面八方的狼啸都像风声传来。月亮圆了。圆月之夜，是狼群的集会。脚下的土地在啸声中轻微颤抖，不久，我悟到，那是狼群逐渐逼近的步伐。

他要带我去的山坡，是狼群集会的山坡！

我突然懂了。我正和一条狼走在无法回头的路上。

“最后，人们围剿伤痕累累的佐助时，却没有再见到鼬。人们猜测他终于吃掉了他的姐姐，所以才敢了无牵挂地袭击村寨。最后，他一个人孤零零地被逼到崖边，循着祖先的步迹，纵身跃下高崖。说也奇特，那时血月中劈下一道惊雷，山坡上开始下雨，人们回头看，只见整个村寨都淹没在火的汪洋中，大雨也无法浇息。”

“那就是人们常说的，魔女的诅咒。他的诅咒没有结束，意识到严重性的村长立刻下令舍弃故乡，远走高飞。第二天的路上，许多人的皮肤出现了大面积烧伤，人们像野狼一样哭泣，哀转久绝。在诅咒中安然无恙的、名叫漩涡鸣人的男孩，后来成为了新的村长。”

我们又走了一段路。我不知道该说些什么，如他所言，他们是真正的恶神，其实质，与我最初的臆想并无二致。

“他不可能吃掉鼬。”我想，并且说了出来。

“为什么？”他饶有兴味地看着我。

“因为不可能就是不可能。”我坚持道。尽管这种坚持虚妄无益，更大的可能是，佐助真的吃掉了他的姐姐。但我仍然如此坚信着，能像月亮一样怀孕的哥哥，绝不可能落到腹中去，化作一滩血水。

“如果是鼬自愿让佐助吃掉呢？”

“……”我语塞。

“我告诉了佐助一些事情。佐助才是村子中第一个现出狼形的族人，幼子现形，说明这个族群已经是时候回到山林了。如果被人发现，他势必会惨烈死去。即使鼬什么都不做，族人也会在某个时段化狼。然而，杀死全族的鼬，万万没想到，弟弟直接拒绝了他所精心安排的人世生活。所以，……顺便，我也救了他。”

山峦震动起来，大颗大颗的尘粒在我脚下翻滚。月亮还在半山腰，上到山顶上才能看到完整的月亮。野狼从我身边奔驰而过，并未理会我们两个人。

“你是宇智波一族的人？”

“我谁也不是。不过恰好是被他诅咒的一员。多亏了他的诅咒和人世悲辛，我才发现人世如此不可依靠！”他张开双臂，“看看我的同胞们！这片山林，是多么快乐、无忧的乐园啊！但是纯洁的地方却有垢尘……”情动之下，他也发出了狼的呼啸。

“……”

从我身侧奔驰过的白狼和狼女，在高坡的月光中，缓缓停了下来。他们防御着同族的野狼，而同族人也戒备着他们。

这是我第一次见到这对姐弟，也是我距离这对姐弟最近的一次。也会是最后一次。处在生死关头，我反而格外镇定。

我终于明白我的遗憾在那里了。在攒动的灰狼头中，佐助的毛色是凛凛的白色，如冰如霜。在我之前的设想中，佐助一直是山林中再普通不过的灰色。怎么可能呢。如果月光是纯白的，那么他就是从月亮中来的，才会拥有这样一身白。

斜坐在狼背上的姐姐，除了撕咬生肉而磨尖的牙齿，相貌纯是人类中的美青年。背后巨大的月轮辉耀下，美术馆、博物馆的展览中见到的任何一尊背有光轮的佛像、菩萨像绝不能与之相比。

近乎幻觉、近乎美的恐怖。

数条狼开始对答。

“他们要处置叛族的罪人、从新的乐园放逐的恶神。”村长、不，现在已经不是了，在我耳边说。“如果佐助愿意回来，他们会欢迎他的加入。如果他一定要袒护罪人，那就与罪人同罪。”

白狼佐助浑身的毛发耸了起来，低沉地吼叫。众狼退后一步。

“他们每天都在面对这样的状况，这也是小孩活不下去的缘故。但是之前，他们只是驱逐而已，这次认真了。”

“那么你呢？你来干什么？”

”你知道神要收集新生的祭品吗？”

“所以，你要将我献祭吗？”

“不，我只是想劝他们加入我的乐园。”他耸耸肩，我们的视野能够看到我们的来路，即使距离很远，我也能看到，那个神话般的小村庄，也像神话似的，烟消云散，只剩下一片夜空调和的深绿，“你们认为，献祭就是死亡，是永不回归；然而，死亡正是新生，正是一种回归，永无忧愁、永无挂念，我为族人创造的乐园，就是这片沃土。然而，他们的愤恨太过深沉，导致意识出现偏差，没有完全抛下执念，至今仍在不断追击杀害全族的罪人。”

群狼的集会，每一声呼啸里，莫名饱含着孤独。

“而佐助和鼬……既不为村子，也不为族人欢迎，生活在世，只有给自己、给他人都带来现世无休止的苦痛。饥饿、恐惧、失去，重复上演。为什么不愿意来到乐园呢？”他喃喃自语。“为什么要留在现世，成为乐土上的污点呢？”

在我最后模糊的意识中，四周全是鼎沸的狼嚎，依约地看见白狼和狼女，宛如满月召归的精灵，一起走进了硕大无比的血月中。

“醒了！醒了！”

一股消毒水味儿直冲我的鼻孔。甫睁开眼，焦急的几天没合眼的养母就将我紧紧抱住。一边捶我一边骂我：

“你真是疯了！就算你小时候跟狼群待过一阵，也不能独自跑到那种野狼群集的地方啊！这孩子，有个男孩名便成天到处乱跑！要不是你命大，我们估计再也见不到你了！”

“我的名字……”我喃喃道。

助太刀……

佐助，伊太刀……

我忽然抓住养母的衣服，急切地问她，“你当初，为什么给我起了这个名字？还有，为什么说，我小时候在狼群待过？”

养父在一旁说，“那时候你还小，不记得也很正常。说起来还是我和你妈，年少气盛独自去无人区，结果迷路了，我俩被野狼追赶，不得不爬到树上，待了一天一夜……”

“后来，一头白狼和一个女人突然出现。那头白狼皮毛宛如冰雪，在一群灰狼中格外醒目。那个女人披着兽皮，看上去完全是人类的女人……她骑在狼的背上……不过，我觉得那是我们饿昏后产生的幻觉。紧接着，狼群奇迹般地褪去了。我们小心翼翼地下树来，喜极而泣，然后就在树下发现了你……我们认为这是上天的旨意，就把你带回来了。那时候，你不会说话，只吃生肉，像狼一样乱抓乱咬……”

“你的背上有两个名字，佐助（Sasuke）和伊太刀（鼬Itachi）。你像小男孩儿，我们就顺水推舟叫你助太刀……”

我抹了把脸，听见自己用干涩的声音说，“那么，那个村庄呢？它叫木叶。”

养父敲了我一记。“哪里有什么村庄，你别是病迷糊了！”

跟我同专业的养母突然说，“我记得，过去那里确实有个叫木叶的村庄，但是百年前就完全没落了，现在就是野狼的乐园。而且，大火以后空气好像产生了一种特殊的化学成分，会导致轻微的神经错乱，走入其中的人就像走进了没有线团指引就找不到出口的迷宫一样。虽然我认为那是幻觉……但是，从那里生还的人多数都有那种见到狼女和白狼的经历，所以，有时我也不太确定。”

END


End file.
